choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Platinum)
Your Character in Platinum is the main protagonist of the Platinum series. Although her default name is "Cadence Dorian", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality According to Raleigh, you have a reputation as a goody two-shoes. You wear your heart-on-your-sleeve and are passionate, sensitive, and creative. Chapters Platinum Platinum * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire Relationships Avery Wilshere Avery is a popular pop singer and one of your love interests in the book. You look up to him/her as a singer and deeply idolize him/her. You have the option to idolize him/her as a singer or romance him/her. Raleigh Carrera Raleigh is a popular R&B singer and one of your love interests. During and after meeting each other in One in a Million, the two of you get closer and eventually have a fake relationship. Shane Parker Shane is your best friend and your supporter. However, in Chapter 6, you have the option to romance him or not. Fiona Syed You meet Fiona on the first chapter, alongside with Avery. You meet her again in One in a Million and helps you. Aside from Avery, you are also her client. Jaylen Riaz Jaylen is one of your competitors in One in a Million. You find out in Chapter 3 that all her crying was an act to get sympathy. You have the option whether to call her out or befriend her. Character Personalization Face and Hair PT Face.png|Faces PT Hair.png|Hairstyles Outfit Choices PT Secret Show.jpg|'Secret Show' Outfit PT Smoothie Star.png|'Smoothie Star' Outfit MCinBananaSuit.png|'Banana Suit' Outfit P The Contestant.jpg|'The Contestant' Outfit P One in A Million.jpg|'One in a Million' Outfit P Starlet.jpg|'Starlet' Outfit P The Big Apple.jpg|'The Big Apple' Outfit P Music Television.jpg|'Music Television' Outfit P Party Disguise.jpg|Party Disguise P Green Piece.jpg|'Green Piece' Outfit AlternateMCinGreenPieceOutfit.png|Alternate MC in 'Green Piece' Outfit P MSG Show.jpg|MSG Show Outfit P Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Accessories P_Accessories.jpg|Accessories PT_Earbuds.png|Alternate MC with 'Earbuds' Miscellaneous PlatinumMCGuitar.png|MC's guitar PT Face 1 MC with Guitar and Mic.png|MC with her guitar PlatinumShaneLaptop.png|Shane's laptop PlatinumMCwRaleighGuitar.png|MC with Raleigh's Guitar PlatinumVersionof_theMCwithGlasses.jpg|Version of the MC with glasses PT MC with Vintage Guitar.png|MC with her vintage guitar PlatinumChapterThreeAlternateMC.png|Alternate MC with her vintage guitar. PT Vintage Guitar.png|MC's Vintage guitar PT MC Magazine Cover.png|MC on the magazine cover Alternate PT MC on Acclaim Magazine Cover.png|Alternate MC on Acclaim Magazine Cover PT Lyrics Notebook.png|Mc's lyrics notebook Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Avery Wilshere.png|MC & Male Avery Wilshere Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine F Avery Wilshere and MC.jpg|MC & Female Avery on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Male Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Female Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Female Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Manhattan Magazine Cover PT MC.jpg|MC on Manhattan Magazine Cover AlternateMConManhattanMagazinecoverinCh.7.png|Alternate MC on Manhattan Magazine Cover SophisticationMagazine.png|MC & Male Avery on Sophistication FAveryAndMCSophistication.jpg|MC & Female Avery on Sophistication Trivia * The main character is one of twelve characters in the game whose full name (first and last names) is customizable. The others are the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]], the [[Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)|MC from Red Carpet Diaries]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], the [[Your Character (Wishful Thinking)|MC from Wishful Thinking]], as well as the [[Your Character (Sunkissed)|MC from Sunkissed]]. * A version of your character is shown on the cover of Platinum. * She is the first main character to have accessories available in the closet, as she can wear sunglasses, glasses or earbuds. * This book reuses the female faces from Open Heart. * The default surname Dorian is of Greek origin, which means "descendant of Dorus" and "child or gift of the sea". * In Chapter 6, she may choose a stage name, or continue to use her name. The default stage name is "Cadence", as the default first name, even if a new first name was selected. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Celebrities